I hate you
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: To outsiders Joey and Kaiba had always been at each other's throats. But is there something more to the two boy's complicated relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**I also do not own the song in this story! All credit goes to Sick Puppies.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a yugioh fic I've been a huge fan of the show since I was in elementary school(I am now in college*laughs at self*) I've been a huuuge fan of puppyshipping since...well since sometime last year cause that's when I came across it and found it absolutely addicting. I've been wanting to try my hand at a puppyshipping fic and what better way to do it by combining music and writing.(My two favorite things.)**

**The song in this story is I hate you by Sick Puppies(hee hee...puppies...) When I first heard it I right away thought of Kaiba and Joey and I just HAD to write this. I split the song up into four pieces each part will tell what goes on in each chapter. I will probably write a fifth part but it will have nothing to do with the song...just a continuation of the story I suppose. Well then ENJOY and please remember this is my first time writing for this fandom.**

* * *

><p><em>Every time I end up breaking you<em>  
><em>You change into something worth keeping<em>

**8:10 A.M**

Dark clouds filled up the open sky, as a heavy down pour was creating an empty rhythm against the pavement. The brunette sat back and stared out the window of the moving vehicle. The boy pulled out an umbrella as the car pulled up in front of the school.

The brunette sighed, _'Late again, I really need to stop working so late.'_

Just when the boy was sure he was the only one late, he saw a familiar figure running past him.

"Is that a wet mutt I smell? How fitting, late and you forgot an umbrella."

Joey span around and gave the brunette an irritated look, "Fuck off Kaiba, I'm in no mood for your bitchy attitude this morning ya prick." Without another word the blond began running to the school once more.

The tall brunette stood in place for a few moments stunned at the blond's reaction. Yes usually he was able to get the boy riled up fast but he never lashed out like that before and he always stood around arguing until the brunette got his fill and walked off.

_'So the mutt has some bite this morning...I'll have to teach him a lesson...'_

Kaiba smirked to himself coming up with several things in his mind. He knew getting the blond into those situations would be easy seeing how he was so damn predictable.

* * *

><p><em>Every time I'm close to saving you<em>  
><em>You grow into a sin worth believing<em>

**2:40 P.M**

The young CEO sat in his desk fuming in anger, try as he might he hadn't succeeded in riling up the blond the whole day. He tried everything from insults to immature pranks such as pulling Joey's seat before he could have a chance to sit in it. When the blond fell down he just gave his friends a goofy grin and sat in his seat paying no attention to the brunette.

So there he was sitting in his seat trying not to pay too much attention to the blond sitting in front of him.

The teacher glanced at the clock and sighed, "Seeing as we're done with our lesson and we have five minutes left, you all may talk amongst yourselves."

The room filled with sighs that soon fallowed by chatter.

"Jeez, is it just me, or is it boilin' in here?" Joey asked glancing at Yugi.

The shorter by shrugged his shoulders, "It's not too bad in here."

"Well if I don't get outta here I'm gonna melt!"

The brunette's eyes landed on the blond long enough to see him fanning himself then pulling down his collar revealing a hickey placed on his neck.

Before Kaiba could smirk to himself at the memory of how the hickey was made the bell rang signaling the end of class. Joey stood up from his seat grabbing his bag giving Kaiba one quick glance then walking out of the class room.

The CEO smiled to himself, _'Well, there's one thing I didn't think of to do to the mutt...'_

Kaiba stood up grabbing his bag walking out of the building to the car waiting outside of the school for him. The brunette sat back in his seat and glanced out the window as the car began going into motion.

_'The mutt can never resist when I corner him and make him whimper and beg. But, how will I use this to make him pay for this morn-'_

Kaiba's thought was interupted when he noticed a certain blond being pushed into a back ally by three men who were almost twice his size.

"Pull over here!" The CEO yelled getting out of the car as he made his way to the entrance of the ally not saying a word.

"I told ya I'm have nothing ta do with him anymore!" The blond yelled.

The taller of the three men stepped forward towards the blond, "Your worthless father owes us, since he's not paying up you'll have to."

"I have no money!"

The shorter of the three men moved in front of the blond so there was only a few inches separating them.

"You'll have to pay us back some other way then..." The man smirked as reached his hand behind the blond gripping his backside roughly.

The brunette clenched his teeth as he felt a spark light within him when the taller man gripped the body that belonged to only him. The CEO took a few steps forward to only stop in his tracks when the blond rushed forward swiftly kneeing the man in the stomach making him fall to the floor. The other two men came toward Joey in a swift movement, before either men could lay a hand on him or pull out their knives they we're both on the ground gasping for air.

Kaiba stared in shock for a few moments just gaping at the blond. Kaiba smirked to himself and turned around and walked back to the waiting car.

"Maybe he isn't as worthless as I make him out to be..." The brunette muttered to himself, getting inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty that's it for the first part, so what did you guys think? I've loved almost every puppyshipping fic I read up till now and I wanted to try my hand at my own. I've read some were Kaiba is just a complete jerk until something happens or he just is too stubborn to admit things. I kinda wanted to do one where he was like that, but him and Joey were in their usual arguing relationship yet Kaiba knew he was attracted to Joey physically but yet still saw him as a "dog"<strong>

**Well then...anywayyys...I hope you guys liked this first part and I hope I didn't do too bad for my first time at this fandom.**

**Once again the song in this fic is called _I hate you_ by Sick Puppies.**

**Thank you for reading and look out for the next parts of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**I also do not own the song in this story! All credit goes to Sick Puppies.**

**A/N:I can't tell you guys how happy/pleased I am that ya'll liked the last chapter ^_^ I was worried I didn't do too good of a job considering I'm new to writing for this fandom.**

**ANYWAYS I hope you guys like this next part! **

* * *

><p><em>You're everything I ever wanted<em>  
><em>But it's never enough, you're never enough<em>

**9:55 A.M**

The brunette glanced out the window, yet another cloudy day. He let his eyes wonder to the front of the class room to see Joey talking yugi with a smirk on his face.

_'I've thrown out every insult I could think of...I made fun of him, his dueling skills and his lack of intelligence and I've yet to get any sort of reaction from the mutt. Who does he think he is ignoring me? He should feel special to get even a second of my time!'_ Kaiba shook his head and sighed, _'Why am I even putting effort into getting attention from someone as worthless as him?'_

Kaiba scowled and began raking his eyes over the blond. Joey's hair was a mess of golden locks but it suited him. His hair brought out the glow of his smooth tan skin. Joey was a good height and he was also well built with strong brown eyes. Not only was the blond attractive but he stood up to Kaiba again and again. Some might say he didn't know when to quit, and they were right to an extent; but Kaiba found that all the more enticing. And yet...

_'I can argue with the mutt everyday, I can even occasionally corner him in the bathroom and make him beg me for more...and it still wouldn't be enough. Why the hell isn't that ever enough for-'_

Before the brunette could finish his thought the bell gave a loud shrill ring signaling the end of class. Kaiba began gathering his things, putting them in his bag. The only ones left in the room were him, Joey and Yugi.

"Aw man, we have ta run the mile today..."

Yugi gave his taller friend a kind smile and slung is bag over his shoulder. "At least he's not timing us again."

The blond grumbled and fallowed his friend out of the class room.

Kaiba smirked to himself, thinking of ways to rile up the blond during gym.

* * *

><p><em>I'll take whatever I can take<br>_Whenever I can take it if it ever comes__

**10:49 A.M**

Kaiba jogged around the track at a good pace, sneering at the students who were already gasping for breath. Sure he spent a good chunk of his day in front of a computer but he still managed to stay in shape.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder to see Joey and Yugi jogging close behind him. Before the blond could pass him the brunette stuck his leg out to the side making Joey fall to the ground.

"Finally you're where you belong, on the ground and sniveling at your masters feet."

Joey growled jumping to his feet gripping Kaiba by the collar of his shirt. "Ya stuck up prick, I was just mindin' my own business! Why the hell do ya bother only me? What the hell have I ever done to ya huh?"

The brunette smirked before he could give an answer the gym teacher was making his way to the group of boys.

"Everyday it's the same thing with you two! You're staying after class got that?"

The two boys gave the man a nod, Joey turned to kaiba glaring at him briefly before letting go of the brunette making his way past him. The CEO smirked to himself and started his steady pace again. He was able to make his way around the track once more before the teacher blew his whistle signaling the end of class.

Before Kaiba could make his way to the lockers he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind his shoulder to see a scowling blond next to the gym teacher.

"What the hell was that out there?" The man glanced between the two boys, "Don't answer that I really don't care, I am sick of you two fighting in the middle of my class! I've warned you two before I want to see you two here after school, is that understood?"

"I have work after school!" The blond protested.

"Than I suggest you tell your boss you will be coming in late. Now, go get dressed."

The blond gave Kaiba one last glare before he moved pass him, making his way into the building.

The man sighed and turned to the brunette, "Honestly, I expect better from you," The man pinched the bridge of his nose, "just go get dressed would ya?"

Withouth saying a word the brunette entered the building, he opened the locker room door to only be met with the dissaproving eyes of Yugi.

Yugi opened his mouth getting ready to lecture Kaiba to only be passed by said boy. "Save it Mutou, I'm in no mood."

The CEO made his way to his locker stripping off his shirt. He then glanced around to see no one left. , _'At least I can dress without listening to idiots babble on about-'_

Kaiba's thought was interrupted when the sound of a shower turned on. Curiosity getting the better of him Kaiba glanced over to the showers to see a naked Joey with water trickling down his body standing under the shower head.

Kaiba smirked to himself, _'I think I know how to get back at the mutt for yesterday...'_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I don't think I did too well with this part but welll...anyways! Look out for the next part(not sure when I'll have that out).<strong>

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Until Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**I also do not own the song in this story! All credit goes to Sick Puppies.**

**A/N: Y_Y I'm sorry how long this took! I seriously have NO excuse for how long this took. I'm taking the semester off then returning to school to get my degree in the spring so this whole time I've just been doing absolutely nothing.**

**I think the reason I took so long to update is because I am not really into this fandom as I was when I first wrote this. When I did I was super into reading puppyshipping fics and it was like that for the longest time. But now I got into a new fandom, I'm not writing for it though, just reading. I've been into this new fandom all summer and have been watching the show non stop (all 15 seasons in like a month or two) and just am still reading fics only from that fandom. *sigh* I'm the type of person who can only be into one fandom at a time I guess. BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I already have the last chapter done (well the last part of it).**

**Anyways, thank you all who reviewed I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on<em>**  
><strong><em>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are<em>**

Kaiba stared at the blond for a few moments longer before his feet begin moving. He slowly walked under the showerhead making sure to keep quiet, his hair and gym shorts getting soaked in the process. Without warning he grabbed the blonds wrists , pinning them against the shower wall. Taking advantage of the stunned blond Kaiba latched his lips onto Joey's neck.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing!" The blond yelled struggling wildly against the brunette.

Kaiba pressed his body against the blond's pinning him fully against the wall. He tightened his grip on the blond's pinned wrists as he begin to nibble on the wet tender flesh beneath his teeth.

"Ya asshole who do ya think-" Joey bit back a moan not wanting the brunette to know exactly what this was doing to him.

The taller male licked a hot trail up the blond's neck to his ear before softly nibbling on it. He inwardly smirked when the blond begin groaning, slowly loosing it when the brunette's teeth found his weak spot.

Kaiba smirked when he felt Joey's fully erect member pressing against his own. He began to grind against the him, moving his mouth back to the tender flesh of Joey's neck giving it a sharp bite. Joey threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Ah- Kai- I…" Joey groaned arching his back while rutting his hips desperately trying to gain more friction between his and Kaiba's throbbing members.

Kaiba let go of Joey's wrists, moving his hands slowly down the shorter boy's sides to roughly grip his ass. "You want it?"

Joey nodded his head weakly.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"Ah Kai-" The brunette rubbed their hips slowly against each others while teasing the blonde's entrance with his index finger. "I-I want it, I need ya i-in me."

Kaiba smirked to himself, "That's too bad isn't it?"

Kaiba pulled away before Joey could respond, leaving him leaning against the wall panting hard and painfully erect. Kaiba sneered at the panting boy, he then left the showers making his way back into the locker room.

_'That should remind him where he stands.'_ The CEO dressed in record time exiting the locker room heading to the nearest bathroom to cool off before lunch was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love it even more when I find you on the floor<strong>  
><em>**_I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more_**

**3:00 P.M **

"So nice of you to finally show up !" The short bald gym teacher turned away from Kaiba and made his way inside the gymnasium stopping in front of the boys locker room. " is already in their scrubbing the floors. There's a trash can in there with your name on it. Make sure not to miss a thing."

Kaiba sighed and walked into the locker room to find it empty. Kaiba leaned down and picked up random pieces of note book paper and various other things left on the ground, grumbling under his breath every few seconds. After the changing area was trash free the brunette dragged the trash can behind him and into the bathroom portion of the locker room.

Kaiba smirked and stood in the door way looking at the blond who was on his hands and knees on the floor scrubbing away.

"How appropriate."

Joey looked over his shoulder and glared at the brunette not sparing him one word before going back to scrubbing.

"I feel a thanks on my part is in order. You've done half my work by being on the floor seeing how I was assigned the duty of picking up tra-"

Joey lunged forward tackling Kaiba to the floor. Stunned after getting the wind knocked right out of him Kaiba stood in place underneath the Joey.

"You just never quit do ya?"

Soon as Kaiba was over the initial shock, the brunette lifted his leg up kneeing Joey into the stomach knocking the wind right out of him in return. Wasting no time Kaiba switched their positions. Kaiba was now on top of him, their bodies firmly pressed together.

"Bastard." Joey coughed trying to catch his breath.

Before Kaiba could even think about moving off of the blond and getting his detention over with he felt something against his leg.

"So the mutt's a masochist?" Kaiba asked, planting his hands on the sides of Joey's head bringing his upper body up so he could get a better look at Joey's face. "You want me to pick up from where we last left off? Hmm? You'll have to beg me for it. But then we both know how good you are at begging."

Joey turned his head to the side and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said I hate you." Joey said firmly glaring into Kaiba's eyes swiftly bringing his fist up making contact with the brunette's stomach.

Kaiba moved off of the blond and held his stomach, clenching his eyes shut. Without another word Joey made his way out of the locker room not once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked this chapterpart and I'll hopefully have the next part out sooner! Thank you all for reading and an even bigger thank you to those of you who are still interested in reading this/reviewers.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
